crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi ni 100 Percent
Kimi ni 100 Percent (キミに100パーセントi, 100% for you) is a song by Japanese singer Kyary Pamyu Pamyu that served as Crayon Shin-chan anime's fifteenth opening. It was released in 2013 as part of a double A-side single, which was awarded as Gold Disk by the Japan Recording Industry Association, peaking at position 3 according to Oricon charts list. It was the opening of the Crayon Shin-chan anime from episode 784 (broadcasted in October 19th, 2012) to episode 943 (broadcasted in October 13rd, 2017), being the second most used opening song in the series after Yuruyuru de DE-O!. It has also been used as opening song from 21st to 26th movie. Lyrics Romaji= Kimi ga dashiteru chikara wa honto Kimi no honki no nan paasento Itsuka zenryoku hyaku paasento Sore wa tsukarechau kedo Arigatou tte iu kimochi to Gomennasai tte iu kimochi wa Chanto tsutaeta hou ga ii yo ne Shoujiki ni nareru kana Ashita kara honki dasu kara Nee nee nemu nemu Gussuri shite kara no hou ga ii Boku no kimochi no hyaku paasento Todoke todoke kimi ni Donna kimochi no nan paasento mo Renshuu ga tarinai kedo Boku no kimochi no hyaku paasento Todoke todoke kimi ni Itsumo kawarazu genki de minna Egao ni nareru yo Kimi ga dashiteru chikara wa honto Kimi no honki no nan paasento Itsuka zenryoku hyaku paasento Sore wa tsukarechau kedo Ima da zo tte iu kono toki Terechau kedo ne iwanakya Chanto tsutawaru tte shinjitara Kitto sunao ni nareru yo Ashita kara honki dasu kara Nee nee nemu nemu Gussuri shite kara no hou ga ii Boku no kimochi no hyaku paasento Todoke todoke kimi ni Sonna kimochi no nan paasento mo Renshuu ga tarinai kedo boku no kimochi no hyaku paasento todoke todoke kimi ni itsumo kawarazu genki de minna egao ni nareru yo 123 de hajimeyou Kimi ni kimi ni kimi ni hyaku paasento Boku no kimochi no hyaku paasento Todoke todoke kimi ni Sonna kimochi no nan paasento mo Renshuu ga tarinai kedo Boku no kimochi no hyaku paasento Todoke todoke kimi ni Itsumo kawarazu genki de minna Egao ni nareru yo |-|Kanji= キミが出してる力はホント キミの本気の何パーセント いつか全力100パーセント それはつかれちゃうけど ありがとうって いう気持ちと ごめんなさい っていう気持ちは ちゃんと伝えたほうがいいよね 正直になれるかな 明日から本気だすから ねえねえ ねむねむ ぐっすりしてからの ほうがいい ボクの気持ちの100パーセント 届け届けキミに そんな気持ちの何パーセントも 練習が足りないけど ボクの気持ちの100パーセント 届け届けキミに いつも変わらず元気でみんな 笑顔になれるよ キミが出してる力はホント キミの本気の何パーセント いつも全力100パーセント それはつかれちゃうけど 今だぞ っていう この時 照れちゃうけどね 言わなきゃ ちゃんと伝わるって信じたら きっと素直になれるよ 明日から本気だすから ねえねえ ねむねむ ぐっすりしてからの ほうがいい ボクの気持ちの100パーセント 届け届けキミに そんな気持ちの何パーセントも 練習が足りないけど ボクの気持ちの100パーセント 届け届けキミに いつも変わらず元気でみんな 笑顔になれるよ 123ではじめよう キミにキミにキミに100パーセント ボクの気持ちの100パーセント 届け届けキミに そんな気持ちの何パーセントも 練習が足りないけど ボクの気持ちの100パーセント 届け届けキミに いつも変わらず元気でみんな 笑顔になれるよ |-|English translation= The power you're putting out is real How serious are you? By what percent? Someday I'll go all out - 100 percent It'll be tiring, but It's best to properly let people know When you feel like saying "thank you" Or feel like saying "I'm sorry," right? I wonder if I can be honest with you Starting tomorrow I'm going to buckle down and get serious, so Hey heey, I'm sleepy sleepy It'd be best for me to try after I get a good night's rest I'll tell you, tell you 100 percent of my feelings for you I haven't had enough practice With some percent of those feelings either, but I'll tell you, tell you 100 percent of my feelings for you And we'll all be able to smile Energetic as always The power you're putting out is real How serious are you? By what percent? Someday I'll go all out - 100 percent It'll be tiring, but This moment called "right now" I'm so shy and awkward, but I have to say it If I believe that I can tell you the right way I know I'll be able to be honest with you Starting tomorrow I'm going to buckle down and get serious, so Hey heey, I'm sleepy sleepy It'd be best for me to try after I get a good night's rest I'll tell you, tell you 100 percent of my feelings for you I haven't had enough practice With some percent of those feelings either, but I'll tell you, tell you 100 percent of my feelings for you And we'll all be able to smile Energetic as always Let's start on 1, 2, 3 Telling you, you, you 100 percent I'll tell you, tell you 100 percent of my feelings for you I haven't had enough practice With some percent of those feelings either, but I'll tell you, tell you 100 percent of my feelings for you And we'll all be able to smile Energetic as always Gallery dacing.jpg|Kyary Pamyu Pamyu and Shin Chan dancing Mas Kyary.jpg vlcsnap-2018-10-09-00h04m26s633.png|Screenshot from 15th opening Category:Opening